The Lost Daughter
by Rivin Tarinius Majere
Summary: We all know about Roald and Kalasin, as well as the younger princes and princesses; But what if there was another princess? One kidnapped at birth? This is the story of Drazeka of Conte, the lost daughter of Jonathon and Thayet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

"Come on Azeka! Move your ass!" There was a sound of a car revving up, and the sound of sneakers slapping hard against pavement.  
  
"Damnit, you dumbass! You better wait the fuck up!" Azeka jumped over the door of the convertible, shoving herself into the back seat. The driver screeched off, driving so fast he left skid marks. Azeka let off a loud whoop, grinning. She tried to sit down more comfortably between the two other guys she was sitting between.  
  
"So, how much did you get?" The guy driving asked.  
  
"Fuck, I could barely hold all of it in the bag, Jess! There must be over five hundred in here." She opened the rough burlap bag she held and peered in. There were stacks of money inside. Closing the bag, she stuffed it on the floor. They drove, fast as a bat out of hell until they came to a red light about ten miles from the bank they had just robbed.  
  
"Hey, Azeka, why don't you come up here. You and Rob can switch." Rob, the guy in the front seat hopped out of the car, and held out a hand to Azeka as she stepped out. They both jumped over the doors the land in the seats as the light turned green. Azeka was laughing and whooping. The guys in the back were talking loudly, and seeming to count the money. The group drove around aimlessly for a while, just for the sake of being out and free. Azeka moved closer to Jess, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, draping an arm over her shoulder. They were driving to a Seven Eleven, right on the Strip along the beach. Jess pulled into the parking lot, and pulled the keys out. He turned to the three in the backseat.  
  
"Go buy a case of whatever booze they got."  
  
"Score me a couple packs of gum too," Azeka added. The three guys nodded. Hunching their shoulders, they swaggered into the store, holding wads of money in their fists; the group had done enough stealing for the night – besides, Azeka was the only one who could actually pull it off. She had been pulling heists for a long time; she was only fifteen. Jess turned to her.  
  
"So, kid." He said, sounding strange. "You done good. Five hundred…Fuck, that's more than we've gotten in a long time."  
  
He leaned over to cover her mouth with his, reaching a hand out to squeeze her breast.  
  
Azeka was much used to being treated so. As far as she could remember, she had always lived in the orphanage in the city. It was one hell of a place to live; she had grown up among the others there – most of them were at least double her age. She had learned early on to be compliant with these people, else was in for pain.  
  
Azeka opened her mouth, letting Jess's probing tongue enter. His hands slid down to hold her tiny waist. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted her onto his lap. Beneath her, Azeka could feel his phallus strain against his jeans. Azeka squirmed; though she had always been able to keep Jess from taking her, she wasn't sure she could stop him now. He looked as if her had a couple hits of cocaine in him, and once the guys came back with the liquor, he would be past negotiation. Just as she started to pull away, Rob and the other two came out, two of them holding cases of beer, and one of them holding about twenty packs of gum for Azeka. Jess looked behind him, at the beach. There were a couple of bon fires burning.  
  
"Hey, let's go out there. C'mon, it'll be fun. Put the money in here," Jess opened a small compartment, shoving the bag inside. Then he pulled out a key and locked it. Putting the key in his pocket, Jess hopped out of the car. Hesitating only a moment, Azeka jumped out after. Jess led the way, with Azeka falling in behind, and the other three guys fanning out behind them. It was a comfortable position, one they fell into automatically. They walked to one of the bonfires, where a lot of people were dancing. Rob and the other two wandered over to talk with the girls there. Azeka started to follow, but Jess snaked out a hand and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the flame's light, where darkness reigned. He kissed her, having to bend down; he was four years older than her, and far taller. He held her waist, sliding his hands under her shirt, probing her mouth with his tongue. Gently, he pulled her to the sand, rolling on top of her. He was breathing hard, and he had beer on his breath; he had downed two bottles too fast on the way down. Azeka bit the inside of her lip. She tried to slide from under him, but he was too heavy. He started to pull her shirt off, forcing it above her breasts. She started to panic, but forced herself to take a deep breath – as much of one as she could take – and talk to him.  
  
"Jess," she said softly. "Jess, not here, not now. I'm only fifteen. Don't do this now. Please." The older boy hesitated a moment, then rolled off her.  
  
"Damnit, Azeka." He said angrily. "Christ, I knew you since you were seven. Seven! And once you got older; fuck, Azeka, I want you so bad. When're you gonna grow up?"  
  
Azeka smiled wryly. "Try back in a couple years." Jess glared at her so savagely, that Azeka moved backward a bit, drawing a quick breath and holding it. If anyone could frighten her, it was Jess when he was angry. And he was always angry after she told him no. Turning away from her, he stood up and went closer to the bonfire, obviously looking for some girl that wouldn't tell him no. Shaking her head, Azeka rose to her feet, dusting off her jeans. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she hunched her shoulders and walked towards the car. She stopped at the edge of the beach, sitting down. Pulling her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face in her knees, closing her eyes. She drowsed, falling into a place between sleep and awareness.  
  
Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. There was nothing. No one. Just like her life…No, wait. There was someone. Coming through the darkness, coming towards her. Not one, but two; at least, two visible people. Shadows ranged behind them. As they walked forward, they became clearer. One, Azeka recognized right away. It was Jess. The other man was foreign to her. He had long dark hair, pulled back in a tail. His nose was too large for good looks, but he had a certain charm about him. His eyes were dark and speculative. Azeka glanced back at Jess. His shoulder length blonde hair hung about his face, giving him a secretive look. His green eyes sparkled with cunning and slyness. He really was beautiful, but harsh. Very harsh. And the other…she did not know who he was, but somehow, she trusted him. And Jess…Jess…  
  
Azeka's head snapped up, as she was shaken awake. Looking up, she saw Jess looking down on her. His eyes were glazed, an effect of the cocaine. He crouched down next to Azeka. His breath was heavy with the sent of alcohol; he had downed several more, and he was now drunk. He kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Shocked, eyes wide, she fell backwards. Jess rolled on top of her. She could feel his erected manhood through her jeans. Breathing in quick gasps, she tried to pull away. He held her forcefully against him, prohibiting all movement.  
  
"Jess, get off me," She gasped, feeling his hand move down across her stomach. "Now. Stop it! Get off me!" At this last statement, she shoved him; she hadn't thought he would budge. Quite the contrary, he went flying away. Her hands out stretched in front of her, Azeka stared at them as if she had never seen a pair of hands before. And indeed, she had never seen her hands like this. They glowed with a dark blue color. It was so blue the glow was almost black, rather like the color of her hair. It was flecked with hazel all over; the exact same color of her eyes. Frightened, she buried her hands in the sand for a moment. Pulling them back out, she saw they were normal. Hearing a groan, she looked up fearfully. Jess was getting to his feet. And he looked angry. Eyes wide, Azeka scrambled to her feet. She and Jess stared at each other for a moment. Then he reached for the gun hidden in his belt. Terrified, Azeka turn and ran, not even looking back. Behind her, she could hear Jess yell for Rob and the others, heard them scrambling through the sand. Her feet reached concrete, and she ran all out, as fast as she could go. She was fast, faster than normal, and propelled by fear; but Jess and the others were steadily gaining on her. Desperate, Azeka fled down an alley, following it through several others. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jess closer than she had thought he was. And he held his gun out in front of him, pointed at her chest. She made a turn into another alleyway –  
  
- And found herself facing a dead end. Breathing hard, feeling winded, she sank to her knees, leaning against the wall. Her small body was shuddering, and she tried to pull herself into oblivion. But as Jess and the other three came around the corner, she couldn't help but leap to her feet. Jess stopped, and aimed the gun. He started walking forward, and fired.  
  
He was also drunk, and his aim was bad. The bullet hit Azeka's leg, instead of her chest. She crumpled to the ground, crying out in. Her face was a mask of pain, and she held her hand to her bleeding calf. Jess started forward, and tears leaked down Azeka's face.  
  
"No," she mumbled. "Don't, please…" But he kept walking. Backing against the wall, Azeka curled into a ball, and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the final bullet to be shot.  
  
But it never came. When she dared to open her eyes, she saw the gun on the ground – so that was the clatter she had heard! – and a man standing in front of her, a shield of black light blocking her and himself from Jess. Azeka gasped despite herself. The black light wall was sparkling with little white specks. The man turned around, and Azeka's breath caught in her throat. It was the same man she had dreamt about, the one who was there with Jess…  
  
The man raised his hand, and a ball of black fire appeared. He spoke into it.  
  
"I've found your daughter, Jonathon." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh, bloody fuck," Azeka mumbled. She was seeing things. She had to be seeing things. Nothing in the world could make that kind of light; and nothing could possibly make her feel drawn to it.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"This is not happening," she said. Her leg was throbbing, blood leaking though her tightly clamped hands, and she could feel a wicked headache coming on. Distantly, she could hear voices.  
  
"This is non a your fucking business, man," Jess told Azeka's savior. "Just back the hell away now and we won't kill you. Go!"  
  
"The other man arched an eyebrow.  
  
"My business? Oh, it became my business once you tried to kill the princess of Tortall."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
"What?" Azeka said. "What did you say?" The man turned quickly back to Azeka, as if having forgotten she was there. Quickly, he strode over and knelt down beside her. He flicked his wrist and a black cloud with white sparkles in it surrounded them. Then he turned to Azeka, and her leg.  
  
"I am Numair Salmalin," he said quickly. "I am here to aid you. Move your hands please, Your Highness." Dazed, Azeka let her hands drop away. The man called Numair examined the wound closely as Jess pounded on the black light wall.  
  
"I can't fix this," Numair muttered. "You'll see Alanna or Baird in Corus soon enough though. Just hold on, Your Highness." Azeka couldn't comprehend his words. She was feeling faint; she had lost a lot of blood, and dark spots were blooming in her vision.  
  
"She was aware that Numair had picked her up only when she looked down. Her leg felt numb, and now her head pounded.  
  
"Go to sleep." Numair murmured. He touched her temples briefly, and darkness claimed her. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Where in the Seven Hells am I?" Azeka mumbled as she came to. She felt as if she were burning up, and kicked the covers off her. Covers? Where did they come from? Opening her eyes, she saw she was in a bed in a dark room. Glancing out the window, she saw it was night. Putting a hand to her skin, she felt it burning. Sweating, she stumbled to her feet and went to the window, trying to open it. Once her leg touched the floor though, she collapsed; her leg was wrapped in a bandage. Her head pounded; that wicked headache had caught up with her. She was just climbing back into the bed, when the door opened. Two people stood in the doorway, one the man who had saved her, and a very short woman with copper hair and purple eyes. Azeka's eyebrows jumped. Purple eyes? What was up with that?  
  
"Hello again, Your Highness." The man – Numair, she remembered – said. "This is Sir Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop. She's also a very skilled Healer. She's come to take a good look at your leg." The woman smiled a little, and bowed.  
  
"Your Highness," She said, as she came over to take of the bandage – which had blood leaking through – to examine the wound. Azeka scowled.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that? That's a name for like a prince, or some sort of royalty."  
  
"As you are, Princess Drazeka." The younger girl froze.  
  
"Never call me that," she growled. Her voice was threatening. "Ever."  
  
"Then what would you prefer we call you. Your Highness?" Numair asked gently.  
  
"Not 'Your Highness,' that's sure as hell." Alanna looked a little stunned. She hadn't expected any of Jon's children to be so rude. "If you must, call me Azeka."  
  
"Very well, Princess Azeka." She gave a frustrated growl. Alanna laughed.  
  
"This is a pretty nasty looking wound," she said. "What caused it?"  
  
"A bullet, dumbass." Alanna glared at her; princess or no, she wouldn't be talked to like that by someone half her age.  
  
"Bullet? What's that?" Numair asked.  
  
Azeka threw him a disgusted look. "A bullet. It's a piece of metal, shot from a gun at speeds high enough to penetrate the skin. Duh." There was silence, until Alanna broke it.  
  
"This 'bullet' will have to come out of your leg. I don't know any other way to do it than magic; it might hurt."  
  
'Might hurt' didn't begin to describe it. Alanna placed a hand a couple of inches in front of her leg. Immediately, her hands lit up with purple light, just like the dark blue-black light that had appeared around Azeka's hands. The purple light stretched to surround Azeka's leg. At first, nothing happened. Then Azeka bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming. She could feel the small piece of metal start to move in her leg. Her limb was shuddering and jerking, and she was unable to hold it still, which just made it hurt more. It got so bad that Alanna growled at Numair to hold her down. He placed gently but firm hand on her leg, one holding her knee, the other holding her ankle. Azeka's face was a mask of pain. It seemed to her that Alanna worked for hours, carefully freeing the bullet from her muscles and tissues. But finally, it came out from her leg, and flew into Alanna's open hand. Quickly, she dropped it onto a towel. She then placed her hand again before the younger girl's leg. Purple light enveloped her leg once again, and Azeka's eyes widened as she watched the wound close, and felt the pain fade. When she was done, Azeka's mouth was hanging open. She stared at Alanna.  
  
"How-how did you do that?" She asked, feeling a new respect toward the woman.  
  
"Magic." She said simply. She stood, and looked at the clothes the girl was wearing before turning to Numair.  
  
"Might as well get her some proper clothes. I'll be right back. You're lucky I was so close." Azeka looked down at herself.  
  
"I like my clothes." She said defiantly. She wore baggy dark green jeans, and a black shirt that bared her belly, and tied off at the top. The sleeves were gathered at her wrists, and fell down elegantly to cover half her hand. She wore black green striped Nikes, along with the necklace and ring she always wore; the necklace was on a gold chain. It had a strange emblem on it; she had had it since she was a baby. It was a shield, crossed by a sword. The ring was a simple band of jade, and a sapphire gem in the center. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Alanna glanced at Numair. "I'll be right back with some appropriate clothes." Numair grinned at her as she left, then turned to Azeka.  
  
"Well, your leg is healed, but you've lost a lot of blood. You might be a bit faint for a while, but you should be better by tomorrow. Get some rest."  
  
He started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Wait," Azeka called. Numair turned. "Where the hell am I? And what's going on?"  
  
"You are in Corus, Tortall. And things will be easier to explain once you are in a less hostile state. Get some rest; you won't be disturbed. Tomorrow, all shall be explained." 


	4. Chapter Four

When Azeka woke up, Alanna was waiting for her.  
  
"Good. You've finally awoken." She said. She stood from the chair she had been sitting in, and walked over to a folding screen where a blue dress hung. Azeka blinked tiredly in reply. She made to sit up, but as she did so, her head reeled, and she paused and held her head, groaning.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," she mumbled. Alanna walked back over, carrying the blue dress.  
  
"Here. Take those clothes off; I'll help you get into this."  
  
"Why?" Azeka asked, naturally defiant. "I like these clothes. Dresses suck."  
  
Alanna grinned. "I agree, but you certainly can't be presented to their majesties in that."  
  
"And exactly why am I being 'presented?'"  
  
"Because Jon and Thayet would like to meet their eldest daughter."  
  
"D-daughter?" Azeka squeaked. It was just like an old fantasy she had had when she was younger. That she was really the daughter of some wealthy king and queen, and that sometime they would come and get her…She had thought of it often during those lonely days in the orphanage. But the dream had diminished as she grew older; still, there had always been a vague hope.  
  
"You-you mean that – that I'm a…a…" She couldn't say it. It would end up being only a dream. There was no way. It would just end up in utter disappointment if she said it.  
  
"A princess? Yes, you are." Azeka's mouth fell open as the older woman finished her sentence.  
  
"No-no way," she said.  
  
"Of course you are." She pulled the dress down from the screen, beckoning Azeka.  
  
"Come on; I'll help you get this on; doubtless you've never worn one." Azeka smiled uncharacteristically.  
  
"Nadda. I haven't ever worn a dress. So, Hazzah; this'll be the first." Sighing, she stood, and walked slowly to the screen, taking careful steps; she was still dizzy as hell. Alanna motioned for her to take off her shirt and pants. Turning her back to Azeka, Alanna waited. Finally, Azeka made a small sound, signaling Alanna to hand her the first piece of the dress. Alanna handed her the corset, helping her to put it on. After a few muttered curses from both women, the corset was on tightly, and Alanna helped with the skirts and bodice. When Azeka was finally dressed, the effect was stunning. The bodice was a dark blue, with velvet sleeves to match. The skirts were a shade or two lighter, and blended perfectly. Alanna handed her a pair of black slipper-shoes, which Azeka slipped on. Gently, Alanna guided Azeka over to a dresser lined with cosmetics. Sitting her down, Alanna took a brush and began to pull it through the younger woman's silky black hair. Taking various clips, she pulled Azeka's unruly locks back one by one. When she was done, the princess's hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, with small tresses coming down the fall across her eyes and cheeks. Picking up one of the jars, Alanna stuck a small brush inside, and brought it to Azeka's lips. She brushed a shade of red onto the younger girl's lips, accenting her pale skin. She brushed a dab of color across her cheeks and eyes also; only a little, as it was considered vulgar for a child to wear so much face paint.  
  
When Alanna stepped away, she turned Azeka around to look at her. Reaching out a hand, she gently touched Azeka's right ear.  
  
"What are all these for? Why do you have so many?" Azeka had three holes pierced in her ear, with another two in her left.  
  
"Because I felt like having my ear waited down," she said, annoyed. Alanna scowled at her. Azeka sighed. "I got them like this because it looked cool." From the bottom whole, a Japanese symbol for strength dangled. The middle one had a diamond, and the top had a piece of sapphire. The other ear had a jade earring, and a ruby.  
  
"Well, they're a bit strange; but it'll look fine. Come, look in the mirror." Taking Azeka's hand, Alanna pulled her up and turned her around to look into the mirror. Azeka couldn't help but smile. She had never worn a dress, or much makeup; even she had to admit, it definitely helped her appearance.  
  
Alanna glanced at the time candle.  
  
"Gods, we'd better get moving; it won't do to present you to their Majesties late." She smiled, and started toward the door. She turned back when she realized Azeka didn't follow. She made an impatient gesture. Azeka didn't take the hint.  
  
"You – you're serious," she said slowly.  
  
"Of course I am," the Lioness said crossly. "Why by the gods would I lie?"  
  
"How should I know? It's happened often enough." And indeed, it had. All through her life she had been fooled and deceived. Why would this case be any different?  
  
Alanna softened a bit, and came to stand in front of Azeka.  
  
"I'm not lying to you. If this turns out wrong; if you are not Jon and Thayet's daughter, then you'll be given the choice to stay here, or to go back to where you came from. But, is you are the princess; you'll have a home here. You'll have a family. Brothers, sisters; two parents."  
  
"And what if I say I had a family where I came from?" She asked.  
  
Alanna gave her a 'you're-not-fooling-me' look. "Numair told me about the place you lived in. An orphanage. For those who don't have a family." A look of anger struck Azeka's face. She opened her mouth to protest, but Alanna waved a hand and continued.  
  
"He's positive – positive – that you are the eldest child of the current Conte line. Jon and Thayet; they've searched all of Tortall, all of Carthak, Scanra, Tusaine, Siran; there isn't a land we know of that hasn't been searched! When Numair found your world; it was like he had been able to rekindle the flame of their hope. They had nearly given up; but Numair thought he sensed you in your world; it wasn't to long until he found you." She glanced again at the time candle. "And now we're making them wait longer to meet you. Come on." She held out a hand, waiting. Azeka hesitated a moment, then took the offered hand. Alanna smiled, and led her to the receiving room. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Her Royal Highness, the Princess Drazeka of Conte!" Alanna led Azeka into the receiving room, holing tightly to her, one arm around her back, one arm holding hers to stop her from attacking the herald. Alanna could hear the younger girl grinding her teeth in frustration, and nudged her to stop.  
  
"There they are," she whispered to Azeka. "Your parents."  
  
Azeka swallowed audibly. She was about to reply, but Alanna put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her. The king and queen were right in front of them.  
  
"Jon, Thayet," Alanna began. "Here's your daughter."  
  
There was a silence in which their Majesties observed Azeka suddenly. Then, without warning, the man's face split in a large grin, and the woman left her chair to envelope Azeka in a tight hug. Surprised, all she could was stand there, a stunned look on her face. The king came down and stood near them. Alanna came closer as well.  
  
"Azeka, this is King Jonathon, and Queen Thayet." She indicated the man and woman. "Your mother and father."  
  
"I can't express in words how happy I am that you've finally been found, Drazeka-"  
  
The girl scowled. "Don't call me that," she snapped. "My name is Azeka." Jon and Thayet glanced at Alanna; she shrugged.  
  
"All right," Jon said slowly. He smiled. "But we are happy to have you here. You're part of our family. And we want you to meet the rest of it." He turned to look over his shoulder and nodded to a doorway. A few children walked in, coming to stand next to Jon and Thayet.  
  
"Azeka," Alanna had whispered the name to him as they waited for the children. "This is Roald, Kalasin, Liam, Jasson, and Lianne. Your brothers and sisters." He pointed to each of them. Roald looked to be the oldest. He looked only a year or two younger than Azeka. Kalasin seemed the next oldest, looking very nearly as old as her brother, though a bit shorter. Liam looked as if he was nine or ten, Jasson seemed to be six, maybe seven, and Lianne looked as if she were four or five. They all smiled warmly, albeit shyly at her.  
  
As Azeka surveyed them all, she cocked her head slightly to one side. She hadn't thought Alanna was serious. She thought it was all some sick joke, or a mistake. But now, as she looked at them all, actually seeing their faces, she had doubts. Her hair was as black as Jon's, so black that it looked almost blue. Her hazel eyes were a mirror image of Thayet's, as well as her tiny, delicate nose. As she looked, she realized more likenesses; she was built somewhat like Thayet, though Azeka looked a bit more frail, and small. She had Jon's high cheekbones, and both of their stubborn chins. Her feathery-looking eyebrows were arched in the same way as Thayet's, and her eyes were placed in the same spot as Jon's. As she surveyed the children, she stopped as she came to look at Kalasin and Roald. It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror. Roald was slightly taller than her; for all that he was younger, he was certainly tall; he had his father's bluest of blue eyes, as well as his tall build. Kalasin looked very much like both of them, almost exactly like Azeka.  
  
She bit the inside of her lip. Could these people actually be her family? Or was it just some illusion? Was this real? Jon seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He crouched down to be closer to eye level with her – he really was very tall – and took her right hand in his.  
  
"How long have you had this?" he asked, pointing to the jade and sapphire ring she wore on her middle finger. Azeka pulled her hand away slightly, cradling it and the ring in her other hand.  
  
"I don't know. I've always had it."  
  
"And this?" he pointed to the necklace Azeka wore. It was on a silver chain, and had a silver shield, crossed by a golden sword.  
  
"The same as the ring. I've always had it." Jon nodded and stood.  
  
"When our first child was born," he began. He put an arm around Thayet. "We were so proud, and so happy, that we wanted the best of everything for her. I had the ring and necklace commissioned myself. A band of jade, a main color in Siran, and a jewel of sapphire; my color. The necklace has been the Conte symbol for years. (A/N: I'm not sure if it's true; I can't remember if it ever told what their emblem was) If nothing else could prove that you were our daughter, that would."  
  
A slight frown creased Azeka's brow. Her eyes were troubled as she looked from Jon to Thayet to Alanna. The Lioness smiled reassuringly, and Thayet's eyes shone with tears at finally being reunited with her firstborn daughter. Jon looked proudly at her. Azeka glanced at the children. Their shyness forgotten, they smiled happily at her; all of them – as well as the rest of Tortall – knew the story of the lost Conte princess. She looked back to Jon, a slight wariness in her eyes.  
  
"Then what happened? Why didn't I live here? Why have I been living in New York my whole life?" Jon and Thayet exchanged a glance. Alanna looked slightly angry; Jon even more so. Thayet looked worried and unhappy.  
  
"We were in a field somewhere between Corus and Naxen. Only Thayet, our daughter – you – and myself were there. You couldn't have been more than a few months old; nearing your first birthday." His face grew cloudy at the memories. "We were attacked by a band of outlaws. Scanran outlaws. They attacked us quickly; no one else was there. I was able to keep them away with my Gift; but they had a mage with them. A strong one. He was able to break through my wall, eventually, and tried to attack Thayet. She turned, trying to keep you safe. But behind her was another bandit who tore you from her arms. She cried out, drawing my attention to the bandit. I tried to run after him, to get my daughter back; but I was fighting a losing battle; I was trying to protect Thayet and myself, defeat their mage, and get you back. I couldn't do it all. The one holding you went to the mages side, handing him you. He nodded, and said something. The outlaws attacked us, all at once. It was so sudden that all I could do was hold the shields; I stopped trying to attack the mage. I defended us against the bandits. But I had forgotten the mage. He shot a bolt of power into my shields, breaking them. I threw Thayet and myself aside just in time, but there was nothing I could do to save you. The mage made some sort of cutting motion in the air; a black hole appeared. It grew bigger, until he himself could step threw it. He made a gesture towards the bandits, who immediately ran off. The mage smiled, said something I couldn't comprehend, and disappeared into the hole; with you. We searched everywhere – everywhere! All of Tortall was on alert to find you. But there was no sign. We upturned every land we knew of. Nevertheless, there was nothing. We thought all hope was gone.  
  
"Then Numair was commencing an experiment on inter-dimension travel. He found the world you had been living in. We sent him to search. I believe he had been looking for a few months. But he found you. And protected you. And brought you back. And there is nothing he has ever done that we are more grateful for." At the end of his story, Azeka watched him with her mouth slightly agape. Closing it quickly, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Then; then I'm really a…a Tortallan? And I was kidnapped at birth?" She put a hand to he temple; her head was reeling. She had had her doubts, hadn't dared to hope; but she knew, somehow, that they were telling the truth. The whole truth. She looked back up at them.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" With the two simple words, Jon and Thayet had embraced her. The children gathered 'round her to welcome them with hugs and kisses into their family. Azeka smiled; she had a family. A real family. 


	6. Chapter Six

"She has the Gift Jon. A strong one. She might rival me, in time. She must be trained."  
  
"I know, I know. But I wanted to spend time with her; all of us did. I didn't want to hand her over to you just yet."  
  
"She won't have to leave; I'll stay in my rooms here for a while, while I tutor her. You'll still see as much of her as you would; and her Gift is too great to go on untrained. I must start immediately. You have to understand, Jon."  
  
"I do, I do. I just wanted her to be comfortable here before anything drastic was done. But you're right. She'll be like a walking time bomb if she's untrained."  
  
"Good. Have her meet me tomorrow in the field just out of Corus."  
  
"Numair, I don't think that-"  
  
"Don't worry, Jon. You think I would let anything happen to her after I spent months tracking her down?" He winked to take any bite his words might have out. "She'll be safe. I promise you with my life that she will return unharmed."  
  
Jon nodded.  
  
"Very well. Keep her safe, Numair. And train her well."  
  
Azeka was sitting in the room she had awoken in with Alanna. The knight was telling her more about Tortall. "What about religion? I mean, do you have Christianity, and Judaism, and all of those?"  
  
Alanna arched an eyebrow. "I've never heard of those. But we worship Bright Mithros, the Sun God, and the Goddess. And different people worship different gods, mostly depending on where they live. In Carthak, their patron is the Graveyard Hag. Our patrons are Mithros, the Goddess, Gainel the Dream God, the Black God. There are almost too many to name, not to mention the lesser gods, and the gods of all the animals. The names to remember are the Goddess, and Mithros."  
  
Azeka nodded. That was going to take some getting used to. "So it's like paganism. Okay. I think." She was silent a moment, trying to commit the names to memory. Shaking her head, she turned back to Alanna.  
  
"So, do you have a husband? Kids?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, I'm married, and I've three children. In fact, my eldest is about your age."  
  
"Really? What's her name?"  
  
"His name is Thom. He'll be here soon, actually. I'll introduce you two when he arrives."  
  
"Cool. I'd like that. When-" She cut herself off as the door opened and Numair stepped in.  
  
"Your Highness, Alanna," he said impatiently.  
  
"Yo," Azeka looked up at him, wanting to know why he had interrupted their conversation. She was starting to like Alanna. And she had a really nice pair of black earrings.  
  
"Princess Azeka, if I may take a moment of your time."  
  
"Whatdaya want?" She was already tired of the way no one was straightforward with her. Accept for Alanna, that is.  
  
"I want to talk to you of the Gift."  
  
"What gift?"  
  
"No, the Gift. It's magic. Power. And you have it. I must teach you to control it before you destroy us all."  
  
"Numair, don't you think-"  
  
"That I should wait? Alanna, have you even checked her power?"  
  
"No, I-" She cut herself off as she reached out to Azeka with her Gift. "Bright Mirthros above," she whispered. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Azeka, her mouth agape. Then she turned to Numair in a no-nonsense attitude. "Train her. Now."  
  
"Wait a minute," Azeka said, holding out her hands. "Don't I get a say in this? What's going on?"  
  
"I told you. Your Gift needs training, else something could accidentally set you off, and you could kill many people. You must be trained immediately. Thom should be here soon - he's another of my students. One of my only ones in matters of the Gift at the moment. He is nearly ready for mastery, and will help me to teach you. Something tells me it will take a lot of work."  
  
Alanna nodded. "You two should start now. I'll send for Thom. You're like a walking bomb." She directed the last comment at Azeka.  
  
The princess 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever. You'll introduce me to Thom?"  
  
"Of course," Alanna said.  
  
"Well good, we can wait until he gets here. She smiled craftily at Numair, then leaned against the wall. "So there." 


End file.
